


Remember When

by thefavourite



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Cute, Except John, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy, Some grunge, Swearing, every character is in their normal family from the show, lots of fluff, some smut, soulmates!au, who’s a stark in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefavourite/pseuds/thefavourite
Summary: “Do you remember when we felt like the only two alive?”In which, by goddamn chance, Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon continuously meet in costumes. This comes with a price, as most interactions do, as the situations and outfits become more and more embarrassing.





	Remember When

“Picture this, I’m a bag of dicks,” the hip-hop song that Arya had heard on the radio so many times sooner blasted through the ceiling speakers as she inhaled, taking in every last scent of carpet in the King’s Landing Convention Center. She could slowly and surely taste a hint of cherry on her top lip, as the fake blood substance she had touched into stillness there had dripped into place under her left nostril.

It was a Saturday morning when — at the last damn minute — Margaery Tyrell smacked down her SEVEN extra KL Comic Con tickets, which she had one in a Bingo Night raffle. Planning it all out ahead of time, each person in their friend group would dress according to a “Stranger Things Gang” plan Margaery had organized. Arya’s older sister and Margaery’s girlfriend Sansa would dress as Nancy Wheeler; Margaery in Maxine “Max” Mayfield cosplay; Missandei Ellis and her boyfriend, Tommy “Grey Worm” Harris as Mike Wheeler and Steve Harrington, respectively; Daenerys Targaryen as Joyce Byers with her fiancé, Yara Greyjoy, as Chief Jim Hopper; and finally, Arya was Jane “Eleven” Hopper.

Itching around in her vintage, ruffled and collared baby pink dress, Arya sighed as she pushed strands of her blonde wig behind her ears. It was going to be a long day, but at least she could push herself just enough to find enjoyment.  
“I’m going to use the bathroom.” Arya mumbled, and the others barely looked up, bobbing their heads instead of speaking. 

After searching with darting eyes for about five minutes, Arya finally drew it out of obscurity, barely acknowledging the “unisex” symbols on the wooden door. Jetting inside, she quickly slumped down against a brightly colored pastel tile wall, breathing deeply as she realized that she was finally alone for a brief period of minutes. Despite her wishes, the universe had other ideas, as it nearly always does.

“Life got ya down?” A husky voice layered in a sympathetic tone asked from above her, and Arya prepared a fake response that would hopefully send him on his way.  
“Well,” she started to sit up, groaning as the small process took a toll on her already-withering backbones. “If you must ask, my friends are very pushy when it comes to costume-organizing.” The boy snorted, collapsing onto the floor in front of her to be able to meet her eyes.

Only one thing could go through Arya’s head as she saw him, wondering where he had been all her life, “he’s fucking gorgeous.” His short, hazelnut-shaded hair was slicked back behind his head, which complimented his ultimate look, a sloppily-placed together Han Solo costume. He smiled at her, which shaded her pushed-up cheekbones into a perfect, crayon-colored blush.

“Well, I must know you as something other than Eleven,” he cracked, placing his hand forward for her to shake. “In my case, I’m Gendry Baratheon.” What a pretty name for a pretty person; my god, that works so well, Arya thought to herself again, then slowly realized she had to meet reality and introduce herself to the handsome, well-spoken Han Solo knockoff known as Gendry.  
“Arya, Arya Stark.” He shook his head and beamed brightly at the answer, as if to non-verbally call her meek, simple name some kind of beautiful. 

Reaching into his faux holster thoughtfully, Gendry pulled out a seemingly freshly-rolled joint, matching it with a slick, crisp silver lighter, which had the words, “ours is the fury” engraved pointedly on the outside. Just as he began smoking it happily, he looked up at his new friend, and gestured forward to see if she “wanted some”. Chuckling slightly, Arya nodded, taking the weed from his loose finger grip. 

There she was, getting stoned in the King’s Landing Convention Center bathroom like a teenager while dressed as Eleven from Stranger Things, sharing the weed with a cute boy named Gendry who was cosplaying as Han Solo. It was like her goddamn high school wet dream, yet with less football players and more glistening space thief smiles. Little did she know, the situation would reenforce itself into her life once again, with it being more of a memory and nostalgia as she would spot that self-assured smirk of his, which could easily kill if he wanted it to.


End file.
